


Miraculous SheWolf

by yagirlqueenie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Miraculous ladybug oc - Freeform, Other, Self Insert, miraculous oc, miraculoussona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagirlqueenie/pseuds/yagirlqueenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Year old Emily Williams finds herself in responsibility of Paris, France with the help of her Kwami, Kotiis<br/>(Self insert Miraculous oc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous SheWolf

Today, I feel lucky.

Maybe it's the fact that I woke up with great hair, or that I was energized, but I feel lucky.

 

After church lets out, I put away my choir robe and put my performance folder away in my cubby and I say my usual “Bye, see you on Wednesday!”

 

as I waltz out of the choir room and out the huge church doors. I walked outside, my sandals flopping with each step as I headed home, as I walked I spotted an elderly man in a red Hawaiian shirt trip over the curb as he attempted to cross the busy street.

I sprint towards him, ready to help him up.

“Are you okay? The curb over here has needed to be fixed for months now.” I mumbled helping the old man up.

“Thank you, young lady. That was really kind of you to help an old man like me get up.” The elderly man said softly, shaking my hand.

“It's no problem, really. Well, take care!” I said through a smile, going back to my usual schedule.

 

* * *

 

 

After a long walk home, I sprint up the stairs and into my bedroom, by the time I get up I'm out of breath, the usual Sunday afternoon. As I bring my laptop from my bedside to my desk, I notice a small octagon shaped box.

Did Galaxy, my Date Mate, and roommate, leave this here while I was at church?

Aww, that's so sweet of them! Somebody's getting showered with kisses in a bit.

I open the box, and a bright yellow flash appears, I shield my eyes from the light. I uncover my eyes to see a floating… puppy? A light brown puppy… “A puppy?” I say to myself, as I often do. I gasp loudly, “GALAXY GOT ME A PU-”

“HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING PUPPY?!” The puppy screams with a high pitched voice.

I cover my mouth, should I scream out of fear or scream at Galaxy for pranking me? Because puppies don't talk. I sprint for the door, ready to smack Galaxy for thinking this was funny.

“Hey, where are you going kid?” The pu- thing asked, making me stop in my tracks.

“Okay Gal, I know you're behind this!” I said sternly, opening my bathroom door to find that nobody's in there.

“Kid, your Date Friend's not behind this.” The thing confirmed.

“Oh no, they're definitely behind this!” I said with full confidence, opening my closet door, just to find nobody's in there either. Maybe my attic?

“Listen, kid, nobody but you know about me, and I’d like to keep it at that.”The thing said sternly, sitting on my desk.

“Okay then,” I sit on my bed, “Then who sent you?”

“I can't tell ya kid, sorry.” It crossed its arm.

“I have a name… It's Emily.” I mumble, playing with my hair.

“Yeah and I'm hungry, do you have any beef jerky?” It asked, looking around for food.

“Yeah, downstairs. But I can't bring food up here, Galaxy complains when I get cookie crumbs in their bed...”

I mumble, crossing my arms. “Buuuuut, that doesn't stop me from sneaking snakes every once in a while...” I snickered, opening my wardrobe to get out a beef stick.

“Oh you're sneaky, I like you.” The thing says in a sassy tone.

“Will this work?” I ask, handing it the beef stick. “Mhmm!” It nodded its head before chomping into the snack.

I sit on my bed for a bit before talking to the thing again.

“So… what's your name and why are you here?” I asked.

“Oh yeah...” The thing said looking up from its snack, it's yellow eyes widened at the realization that it has information to give me.

“Well, I'm Kotiis, and I'm you're Kwami. We're Magical little creatures that can give you a super power when you transform with us. Emily, you're the chosen one, you carry the Wolf Miraculous!”

“Whoa whoa, what?! Miraculous? chosen one? What are you talking about… Kotiis?”

“You're assigned to help save Paris!” “WHAT?” I hop up in shock. “You heard me.” Kotiis said, unfazed by my shouting.

“S-save Paris? I-I can't do that! I'm 15, I'm clumsy, I-”

“Emily, Calm down kid! Believe me, all of the other chosen throughout time had the same thoughts going through their heads, but they ended up great heroes!” Kotiis said encouragingly.

“Wow… Thanks, Kotiis. That was really nice of you to say...” I said, sitting back down.

“Besides, You'll get to fight alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Kotiis exclaimed.

“Wait, Really?!” I exclaimed excitingly.

“Really.” Kotiis nodded. “Oh, that changes everything!” I nearly fainted, I idolized LB and CN! They're my Heroes!

“S-Sign me up!” I was so excited, I was practically shaking with joy.

 

Kotis went over to my door and locked it.

“What are you doing?” I asked, cocking my head.

“Locking your door, what does it look like?” Kotiis said in a rude tone. So much for her being nice.

“Okay but why?” I asked, crossing my arms.

“So your roommate here doesn't walk in on you transforming” Kotiis explained, floating over to me.

“What?” I said bluntly, eyes wide.

“Well, how could you possibly save Paris without super powers and a disguise!” Kotiis pointed out, sitting near the box she came out of.

“Here,” Kotiis said, dragging out a choker with a red gemstone in it, “T-this is your Miraculous!” Kotiis breathed heavily, out of breath from dragging the necklace out of the box.

“Put this on and shout “Kotiis, Moon's out!” That will trigger your transformation!” Kotiis exclaimed with a smirk.

“So then what?” I ask, clipping the ends of the necklace together so the choker stays on.

“Your belt will have some knuckles in em, they can turn into claws so you can tear into things and climb up walls. You'll be able to run fast, carry heavy things with ease, and when you activate your secret weapon, howlstatic, you can shake the ground up to 20 feet to knock your enemies over and distract them.” Kotiis explained.

“Alright then… Super speed, super strength, howlstatic… Yeah, I think I got it!” I exclaim with confidence.

 

I take a deep breath, preparing for whatever is going to happen soon.

“Kid, it's not going to hurt ya.” Kotiis chuckled under their breath.

“Oh, you hush!” I exclaimed. “You do things your way I do things my way!”

“Alright…” I rubbed my hands together.

 

“Kotiis, Moon's out!” I shout, Kotiis then zipped into my Miraculous, making the jewel go from bright red to the full moon.

Bright lights were everywhere, nearly blinding me.

 

By the time the flashing stopped, I had a skin tight suit consisting of multiple shades of brown.

A dark brown belt wrapped around my waist and a fluffy tail swished behind me.

My feet had little silver covers in them with tiny claws attached to the tips And two (silicone?) ears were pinned to my head.

My face had a mask that went from dark brown to light brown, and my eyes were yellow and slitted, giving them an animal like look.

“Wow...” I said in awe. I looked in my belt, out I pulled a pair of silver knuckles, I put them on, and with the press of a button 4 claws on each gauntlet appeared, ready to slice through some Akuma butt.

I stared at myself in the mirror, I look different, I look heroic, I look… Miraculous.


End file.
